The automatic transmission disclosed in DE 10 2006 012 838 A1 by the present Applicant comprises a main oil pump that can be driven by the combustion engine of the motor vehicle and an auxiliary, electric oil pump, i.e., one that can be driven by an electric motor, for the transmission oil circuit of the automatic transmission. The mechanically driven main oil pump can be designed as a converter throat pump and can be arranged co-axially with the transmission input shaft. However, a non-co-axial arrangement and a mechanical drive, via an auxiliary shaft, are also possible. The auxiliary oil pump, which is used, in particular with an automatic start-stop system of the motor vehicle, is arranged in an oil sump located under the transmission and is connected to the transmission housing via a flange. The driving electric motor may be located either inside or outside the oil sump.
The purpose of the present invention is to improve the fitting situation for an auxiliary oil pump still further and to utilize the available structural space in the transmission in an optimum manner.